My Half
by Fragments of Imagination
Summary: Something happened during childhood that caused Yoh to lost his sight, raised by spirit of Nature, Yoh become so fond of Nature. What will happen when Hao appear?
1. My Twin

Chapter 1

* * *

**Disclaimer** : I Don't own Shaman King!

* * *

_Italic stands for thought / dreams/ event from the past_

_'Italic with single quote stands telepathic voice'_

_[Stands for voice from the past]_

-Stands for telephone-

Underline stands for letter

"Quote stands for dialogue"

**Bold stands for emphasis**

**_Bold italic stands for a dangerous tone_**

* * *

**My Twin**

* * *

Yoh wandered alone in the forest, he would love to enjoy beauty of Nature, but unfortunately, he can't because he lost his sight. It's already 3 years since he started to live in the forest, when he was 9, his grandfather got angry because he was too lazy, his grandfather hit him so hard on the head and he fell off a short cliff from the impact.

When he regained his consciousness, he can't see anything, Yoh sighed from the memory, his family decided that he has no use anymore and want to kill him. Luckily, a Demon spirit who happened to walked nearby saved him and brought him to the forest far from Izumo.

'Thinking about the past again?" A voice beside him asked with concern.

"Elfrost." Yoh smiled to him, it's true that he can't see, but to make up for it his other senses got sharper, and the most sharp is his sixth sense, he can tell where the Demon spirit is by the sound of his voice. Yoh is still didn't know his appearance though, he only know that the Demon spirit is like a bat, "Yeah, I remember when you saved me back there." He stopped in his tracked, "Um, is this only my imagination or there's a cat spirit in front of me?".

"It's not your imagination." Elfrost answered him, "The cat seems want you to play with it".

_'How about you play and train at the same time, Yoh?'_ A female voice rang from his other side.

Yoh grinned, "Shinrin." He called out cheerfully, "You want me to train? Okay, I also want to know how good I am, but how I can play and train at the same time?".

_'Cat and mouse, Yoh.'_ She answered, _'But you will be the cat and the cat will be the mouse, you have to run after it and catch it.'_ She giggle when she heard the protested mewl from the cat, _'Well, ready?'_.

The cat mewed, Yoh grinned and nod, concentrating on the cat's spirit energy. "Wait, wait!" Another voice interrupted, "Yoh, I have a new clothes for you and a decorated blindfold, I know you can see yourself, but I make sure these ones are more comfortable for you".

A pair of ghostly hands touch his cheeks, "Yuki." Yoh called softly, Yuki is a Demon spirit like Elfrost, she died long time ago, she refused to tell Yoh how she died though, "Sure, I will change, so please don't look at me, I can feel your stare after all".

"Sure." She answered cheerfully and handed a bunch of clothes to him, she is a high class Demon, so even in spirit form, she can touch about everything, except fire and holy stuffs.

"They all already looking away, Yoh." Elfrost informed him,

Yoh nodded and use his hands to find the new blindfold, it's easy to do since Yuki folded them neatly and the blindfold is on the top. Yoh take off his current blindfold and tied the new one, Yoh can tell that the new blindfold is longer that the old one. Then he move to removed his t-shirt and jeans then take the new clothes, "Oh, a yukata?" he asked in surprise.

"A modified one, I got a friend of mine to make them specially for you." Yuki answered excitedly, "It's black Yukata with autumn leafs pattern and orange borderline, the sleeves are wider than normal one but not long so you can move at ease".

Yoh hummed as an answer and wear the pants first, then he wrapped the yukata on himself. Yoh found that Yuki's friend make it to be easy for him to wear them since there's a belt sewed on the yukata, "Okay, I'm finished changing." Yoh told them, then he looked at the direction he felt Yuki's aura, "Thank's Yuki, just like you said, these ones felt so comfortable, and soft too".

"You are welcome." Yuki answered him, then Yoh heard she moved to take the old clothes, "You can start your training game with Catty now".

Yoh nodded, then Yoh felt the cat's spiritual energy moved forward in high speed, he started to run after it with a confident smile.

* * *

"We will stay here for tonight." A 12 years old boy said to his followers.

"Yes, Hao-sama." A man with black attire and black hat answered him and started to ordering the rest of his followers.

Hao looked around to find a nice spot to rest, he decided a branch from a nearby tree is a good one. So he walked to the nearby tree and with a quick jump he got to the branch, a high one since he love a high place.

Hao settled himself on the branch and want to take a nap, but to his annoyance, his followers make a ruckus, "What the, a cat?!" he heard Macchi yelped.

_A cat?_ Hao opened one eye to see what was all that about, a cat seems to run around the clearing they are in, which is currently being chased by Macchi.

"Catty! Wait! There's a group of Shamans here! Don't disturb them!" A yell comes from outside the clearing.

Hao raised an eyebrow when a boy with black yukata ran straight to the cat's direction, nearly bump into Macchi. And Hao raised both his eyebrows in surprise when the boy managed to avoid bumping into Macchi by jumped backwards, but that's not what make him surprised, it's the fact that the boy's reaction is fast while he is wearing a blindfold.

The cat still running around, "Catty! Hear me out! Stop running around! The game is canceled!" The boy yelled again, this make Hao intrigued, the boy is wearing a blindfold and he can tell that the cat is indeed running around all the clearing.

The cat slowed down and mewed, it ran towards the boy and climbed his body all the way to his shoulders with ease. Hao jumped down and walked to the boy with a smirk, he can sense a large furyoku from the boy, considering he is at the same age with Hao.

When Hao get close to him, the boy take off the cat from his shoulder and lifted it in front of his eyes. The boy's right hand get around the cat's head and flicked his middle finger at the cat's forehead hardly, "Naughty cat." He scolded the cat with a frown on his face, then he sighed and lower the cat to the ground, "Go back to the others." He said softly, the cat mewed again and ran back to the direction it came earlier.

"That cat is yours?" Hao asked slowly, he like the boy, with a bit of training, he can make the boy stronger.

The boy turned to face him and bowed, "She is not mine, but I apologized for the trouble she caused." He said cheerfully, he smiled at Hao and he sounded like a happy-go-lucky type of boy.

Hao smirked at him and take a good look at the boy, aside from his blindfold, his dark brown hair looked like Hao's and the body language showed confidence and calmness. "Um." The boy take a step back, "Can you please not staring at me like that? I don't like it when people staring at me".

Hao chuckles, the boy really is interesting, "Why are you wearing a blindfold, training?" he asked casually as he gestured for his followers to stop staring and continue their work.

"Uh, that's. . ." The boy fidgeted by the question, "I just don't want people to see my eyes".

"Why?" Hao asked as snapped his fingers, "Doesn't matter though, I will see for myself." Then his follower that named Luchist, the man in black attire, came to behind the boy and grabbed the both of his hands, preventing him to move. Hao smirked and remove the boy's blindfold, only to come face to face with a same face as him, "Yoh?" he gasped in disbelief.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : Well, I know I post too many story at once, but I will definitely completed them all.

Yuki : I appear again this time?

Elfrost : Me too?"

Froim : Yup. Please review ^^

* * *

Next Chapter : "Losing my sight doesn't mean that the world is ending, I just need to adapt myself with my current condition."


	2. It's not the End of The World

Chapter 2

* * *

**Disclaimer** : I Don't own Shaman King!

* * *

_Italic stands for thought / dreams/ event from the past_

'_Italic with single quote stands telepathic voice'_

_[Stands for voice from the past]_

-Stands for telephone-

Underline stands for letter

"Quote stands for dialogue"

**Bold stands for emphasis**

_**Bold italic stands for a dangerous tone**_

* * *

**It's not The End of The World**

* * *

The boy's eyes dull and a bit greyish, maybe because not seeing light for a long time, but Hao is sure that the boy is his other half, Yoh. "How do you know my name? And give me back my blindfold, I don't like it when people saw my unseeing eyes".

"Your eyes . . . blind?" Hao whispered in disbelief, "How come?".

Yoh frown and jumped, turning in the air, he is now the one who grabbed both of Luchist hands and when he got behind Luchist, he kicked his back, throwing him to a bit distance behind Hao. "Answer my question first, and give me back my blindfold." He hissed in anger, "Just because you are stronger doesn't mean that you can do as you please to me".

"Hao-sama!" Kanna called out and ran to him, "What are you doing, brat?!" she glare at Yoh, but then gasped when she saw Yoh's blind eyes.

"Back off, Kanna." Hao ordered calmly, then he placed the blindfold back to Yoh eyes and tied it behind his back, "I would like to talk in private with you, Yoh".

Yoh growled, "Such an arrogant Shaman, like the Asakura." He spat in anger, again make Hao surprised, "Don't tell me you are somehow my cousin or what?" he sounded very irritated, but Hao caught a bit of sadness in his voice.

"I'm your older twin brother, Asakura Hao." Hao said calmly to him, "Follow me for a bit, I want to talk to you in private, Yoh".

Yoh frowned, but stay quiet as Hao lead Yoh away from his followers. He sighed when they go outside the clearing and pull Hao to a stop, "Ahead, when you find a rainbow colored stones below a big ancient Sakura tree, turn to the right and walk straight until you find a lake, go there if you want to talk to me".

Hao blinked when his blind other half tell him where to go, "Why not now?" Hao asked instead.

"Yuki told me that there's a disturbance in her barrier, meaning that the arrogant Asakura family send yet another assassins to get rid of me, their useless tool in Shaman Fight." Yoh said in annoyance, "They just don't know when to give up, just like how you acted, so bossy and arrogant".

Shocked is an understatement to described what Hao felt when Yoh grumbled in irritation, there's no one ever insult him before, and here his own lesser half said that he is bossy and arrogant. "Take back your words, Yoh, or I will make sure you regret it." Hao threatened as he released Yoh's hand in a hard way.

Yoh has a smirk on his face, "See? Arrogant." He said calmly, then he whistled so loud. At first, Hao confused why he whistled, then a big wolf spirit ran to him, "Go to the intruders, Kai!" he ordered after he climbed the wolf's back.

Hao stare at the retreating back of Yoh in disbelief and intrigued at the same time, "How will he fight when he is blind?" he asked with a smirk and followed him from the air on the back of his gigantic Oversoul of his Guardian Spirit, Spirit of Fire.

Kai ran with Yoh on his back until they arrived at the outside of the forest and Yoh get off of the wolf's back, there's a wide bridge connecting the ground Yoh's stood in and the other side of the cliff. Hao can see that there's many spirit floating behind Yoh's back, and from the look of it, they are Yoh's spirit friends. _Does he not has a Guardian Spirit?_ Hao thought as he floating above them, not to far away so that he can heard what was happened, but he hide his presence so that Yoh won't spotted him.

A few people come into view from the other side of the cliff, one of them is. . . "Yohmei." Hao grumble, "That old man even want to kill Yoh?".

"We are here no to fight, Yoh." He said to Yoh, which responded with a snorts by Yoh, "We are here not to fight, but to take you back to your home".

"Are you nuts?" Yoh asked mockingly, "You want me to get back there to be your **_oh so obedient puppet_** after all the attempts you did to kill me?" Yoh gave him and thumb-down gesture, "Then you are idiot".

"What the hell is wrong with you, Yoh?!" Yohmei snapped, "You have a duty as an Asakura to participate in Shaman Fight to become the Shaman King!".

"Like **_hell_** I care!" Yoh yelled at him, "Search for another person, why don't you tell Mikihisa to enter the Shaman Fight? Didn't you want to get rid of me because I'm blind and useless, not to mention a lazy brat?!" Yoh lifted his right hand, "Too bad for you, I disowned you after your first attempted to kill me, I'm not an Asakura anymore. Shinrin." One of the spirits, the one that looked like a fairy become a small Hitodama (Human ball) on his palm, taking out a piece of what looked like a short wood stick to Hao from his yukata's pocket, Yoh infused the stick with the fairy, "Shukumei no Ibara (Thorn of Fate)".

Hao's eyes widened a bit when there's a whip formed in Yoh's hand, "And you said that you want to take me home? This forest is my home." Yoh said coldly, he whipped at the ground in front of him, successfully making Yohmei flinched, "Oh, I met this boy that said that he is my older twin brother, why don't you try to get him help you?" his voice is certainly full of bitterness and anger, but Hao didn't recognize hate from him.

Yohmei gasped, "He is the reason why you must enter the Shaman Fight and win! He is the reincarnation of the founder of Asakura family who want to rid this world of humans!" he yelled in shock, "You can't join him! You have to kill him!".

"You want me to kill my own brother?!" Yoh yelled back in disbelief, "You really are an idiot then." He growled in anger, "I won't do anything for you, back off, send that son of yours to do the dirty job if you want and never come back here".

Yohmei's face turn red in anger, "Fine." He growled, "Finish him off!" he pointed at Yoh.

Hao smirked, at least he can see how Yoh will fight with his current condition, but from the confidence that showed in Yoh's movement, Hao is sure that Yoh can win the fight. And indeed, Yoh only need to swung his whip Oversoul once to their feet and they all fell to the ground, unable to stand since Yoh sunk the stick to the ground and make a briar Oversoul tied them to the ground.

"Tell me about my twin." Yoh said calmly, "I have the right to know about him".

Hao smirked, he teleported himself with Spirit of Fire to Yoh's side, "I can tell you about me myself, Yoh." He said calmly, sending a mocking glare to Yohmei, "But let me send them back to their place first." Hao snapped his fingers and Yohmei along with his people encircled by flame, the fire swirled higher around them and engulfed them completely, when the fire disappeared, they are nowhere in sight.

"What was that just now? You can use fire to teleport?" Yoh asked him curiously.

"I'm surprised you know what just happened when you couldn't see it." Hao said with a smirk, "Seems like I underestimated you".

"It's because I'm used with the elements like Fire, Water, Wind, Earth and Wood, I have these Elemental Fairies who lend me their power." When Yoh said that, 4 Fairy come from the crowd of spirits, then the Fairy from the wooden stick come out and join the other 4, "You can say that I can make Oversouls with all of them, and the rest of the spirits too, except for Yuki since she is far too strong for me".

Hao hummed, "I see, you are a strong Shaman, who was the Shaman who trained you?" he asked with interest.

"No one." Come the short answer from Yoh, "But Everyone, all these spirits are my teacher and caretaker, I protected the forest from bad humans and they protected me." There's a smile when he said that, and his voice feel so warm, very different from when he talked to Yohmei.

Hao smirked, _maybe he would join me_, he thought hopefully, "Can I talk to you now? I want to know you, since you are my twin." Hao said in friendly way.

"Sure." Yoh said shortly and start to walked away, but this time there's a female Demon spirit guide him, "Yuki, do you think I can go to the town tomorrow? My oranges and milk is running out".

"Sure, you can." The female demon answered, she looked behind at Hao, "Don't you want to come?" Hao raised an eyebrow and started walking silently behind Yoh, "Yoh, which spirit you want to go with you tomorrow?".

Yoh hummed as he thought about it, or so Hao thought since he noticed that he can't hear Yoh's thoughts, "I want to go with the Five Fairies, in case I meet another pervert like last time." He grinned when he said that, "Oh, I didn't introduce everyone to you yet, right?" Yoh stopped when they, without Hao noticing, arrived at the lake Yoh told him about before.

"I only know about the one named Shinrin the green leafs winged Fairy, Yuki the female Demon spirit, and Kai the wolf spirit." Hao informed his twin.

"Alright." Yoh walk to Hao's front, he pointed at the Fairies, "Shinrin is Wood Fairy, This one with red feathers wings is Nikkou the Fire Fairy, the one with crystal clear wings is Mizuno the Water Fairy, the one with brown rock wings is Riku the Earth Fairy, and the one with dragonfly wings is Arashi the Wind Fairy. Their body colors and shapes are similar since they were born in this lake." Hao didn't has enough surprise when Yoh can point out the location of each Fairy, but Yoh can use each of the Fairy's power without formed an Oversoul.

"It's not like that, Yoh is currently make Oversouls with all of the Fairies, so that he can show you that you shouldn't mess with him since he can control the five elements easily." Yuki talked suddenly.

"Then his ability is like mine, it's predictable I suppose, since Yoh was born because my soul got torn in half." Hao commented, then he blinked, "How do you know what I thought?" he stare at the female Demon spirit.

She smile, "High class Demon has ability to hear thought, that's why I taught Yoh how to blocked his mind from outsiders." She answered calmly, "You was wondering why you can't hear his thought, now you get your answer".

"I see." Hao replied simply, "The other spirits are . . . ?" he looked at Yoh curiously.

"As you know, the black wolf is Kai, the Demon spirit that looked like a bat is Elfrost, the cat is Catty, and . . . huh?" Yoh looking around with a frown, "Where is mom?" he asked as he looked at Yuki.

"Mom?" Hao asked in surprise, "Keiko is dead?" he raised an eyebrow when Yoh shook his head, "What do you mean then?".

"Keiko-kaachan is still with the Asakura, she was the only one who was worried about me when I lost my sight, so I don't dislike her." Yoh answered cheerfully, "The one I called Mom is this Lake's Deity, she is taking a form of a mermaid and sometimes a big bluish green Dragon. This lake's name is comes from her name, Suiryuu".

"And you called her Mom because she took care of you?" Hao guessed, earning a nod from Yoh, "Which one is your Guardian Spirit then?" he couldn't stop himself from asking.

Yoh grinned at him, "Well, the 5 Fairies, Kai, Elfrost, and Catty are my Spirit Partners, but the Guardian is Kai." Yoh opened his arms in time for Kai to bounce on him and licked on his face, he laugh and pat the wolf's head.

"One thing Yoh, how the hell you can smile when you can't see?" Hao asked suddenly.

Yoh smile and walked over to Hao, "Losing my sight doesn't mean that the world is ending, I just need to adapt myself with my current condition." He said with wisdom, "Let's go in, I will make you some tea".

"You remember everything around this forest?" Hao asked as he followed Yoh to the house.

Yoh laughed at that, "Oh, Hao. If it's true that you are reincarnation of the founder of Asakura clan, why in the world you didn't notice that I use the help of Earth Fairy to know my surrounding? And I can know their location by looking at their spiritual energy." He said happily, "Sometimes people can a bit off it seems".

"I guess." Hao said with a smirk, "Because I can't get my head off of the thought of how did you lose your sight. Mind to tell me?".

"At home." Yoh answered with a nod, "I want to introduced you to Mom later, since she is away right now." He opened the door and gesture for Hao to enter, "How about I tell you how I lost my sight and you tell me why the Asakura hate you so much, and what about me being your other half?".

"Sure." Hao agreed easily, he looked around to see how is Yoh's house looked like, what he found are only simple stuffs like dining table, cupboard, a single futon, minimalist kitchen, and bathroom, but the scenery was beautiful and the air was relaxing. "Small but comfortable, I like this kind of house, they didn't bring destruction to Nature".

"Because I love nature, besides, this house is already here for more than 200 years." Yoh agreed, "Welcome to my beloved home".

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : Please Review ^^

* * *

Next Chapter : "Correct me if I'm wrong but are you insane? You agreed so easily about the Idea of us merged back into one person!"


	3. Child of Forest

Chapter 3

* * *

**Disclaimer** : I Don't own Shaman King!

* * *

_Italic stands for thought / dreams/ event from the past_

_'Italic with single quote stands telepathic voice'_

_[Stands for voice from the past]_

-Stands for telephone-

Underline stands for letter

"Quote stands for dialogue"

**Bold stands for emphasis**

**_Bold italic stands for a dangerous tone_**

* * *

**Child of Forest**

* * *

Hao watches in astonishment when Yoh move around the house to prepare some tea for them both, it's clear that Yoh didn't use the help of any spirits at all, he must be remember where all the stuff in the house. If it's not for his blindfold, Hao would thinks that Yoh is not blind at all, he is confident with every one of his moves like how normal people acts.

"Here you go, this is Lavender tea, it's good for calming your soul." Yoh said as he carefully placed the two cups of tea to the table, again surprising Hao because Yoh managed to do it without spilling even a drop of the tea.

"Thank you." Hao said, it's the first time in many years he said a thank you, but somehow he feels that it's okay to treat Yoh different than how he treat other people, "So, how did you lose your sight?".

Yoh's face turned sad, "It's happened 3 years ago." He said softly as he take a seat across from Hao, "I was 9 and it's already 4 years since I started my training, I was trained under a harsh training, and I didn't like it, I turned into a lazy boy who hate training so hard. Yohmei got angry at me, then he attacked me with his leaf spirit, I fell off a short cliff from the impact." He take a sip from his tea, "When I woke up that day, I had lost my sight. Yohmei thought that I have no use anymore and wanted to kill me, fortunately, Elfrost was nearby and he saved me. Ironic, isn't it? After said that I was useless and wanted to kill me, now that old geezer said that I have duty as an Asakura to participate in Shaman Fight, now I know that it's sole purpose is to kill you".

"I see." Hao nodded in understanding, "But I can understand why he is taking back his former thought, with your blind eyes, you are able to win against them in the fight, and the amount of your furyoku is high considering your age."

Yoh nodded, "Yeah, I'm aware of it." he agreed, "So, what is the reason the Asakura hates you so much?".

Hao blinked, Yoh had success to make him surprised yet again, the boy is so straight to the point. "Well, it's because I had killed so many people and my goal is to rid this world of those filthy humans." Hao explained, Yoh stay quiet so he take that as a hint for him to continue, "There are a few reasons, one of them is because humans killed my mother in the past, even though she is so kind and always help everyone, people seeing her as a Demon Fox in disguise just because she can see spirit, they killed her right in front of my eyes, they burned her along with our house that time." It's surprising even to Hao himself how easily he told Yoh his secret, no one know about his mother, let alone making him tell them himself.

"So, you hate them for what they did to you?" Yoh asked as he looked somewhat sad in Hao's eyes.

"No, mother always said that it's not good to hold grudge, so I tried to forget it." Hao sighed, "I had tried to helped humans as an Onmyouji, but because I can hear what they thought of me, and because of their dirty thought, I kind of snapped and decided they don't deserve to live, only Shamans who are able to appreciate Nature that deserve to live".

"And that's why you want to make a world of Shamans only." Yoh finished, he sighed and shook his head, "I kind of agree with you, not enough that they shunned me just because I'm a Shaman, now they shunned me for my inability to see." Yoh take another sip from his tea, "They also destroying nature, not thinking that if Nature destroyed, they would die too in the end".

Hao smirked, Yoh had the same thought with him, "And this time around, when I reincarnated myself, there's some kind of accident and my soul torn in two. That's why we are twin, half of each other." He sipped his tea, "So, I will say this, some time later, when you are at your strongest point, I will absorb your soul and merge together as one person again." he looked at Yoh, waiting for his twin answer.

At first, Yoh stay quiet and finished drinking his tea, then when he placed the cup back to it's place, he smirked, "I see, fine with me." Yoh said nonchalantly.

Hao choked on his tea and coughed many times from the shock of Yoh's reaction, he had expected Yoh to be angry at him, reject the idea until the end or kill him on the spot, "Yoh." Hao inhaled deeply, "Correct me if I'm wrong but are you insane? You agreed so easily about the Idea of us merged back into one person!" Hao practically standing up abruptly and raised both hands in the air.

Yoh burst out laughing until he dropped to the floor and hit the floor with his fist, Hao's eyebrow twitched, "What's so funny?" he demanded as he sat back on the chair.

"What so funny is. . ." Yoh answered between laugh, "You were the one who suggested it and you are the one who shocked so greatly by my answer." He laughed for a bit more before inhale deeply and sat back up on his chair, "Normally people will smirked or laughed in triumph when they get what they want, and here I said that I don't mind getting absorbed but you got really shocked, it's funny if I thought that you are more than 1000 years old already".

Hao huffed, "It's because I never expected you to agree so readily." He said defensively, "I kind of thought you will get angry and reject the idea until the end or attack me for even suggesting it." He take a deep breath and sipping his tea again.

"Well, do you want to take me in now? It's kind of bored to live here as the only living being here, the plant exclude, so I don't mind that much if you take me in." Yoh said simply, a small smile formed on his face, then all the sudden he cheer up again, "Now, don't you need to go to that group of yours? I want to get some sleep and rest to replace the furyoku I used up before".

Hao grimaced, that's the first time someone ordering him, even if it's indirect order, but Yoh had make it clear that he want Hao out of the house. Sighing, Hao stood up and walked to the door, "I will come in the morning, I want to know more about you first, you are a strange kid after all." He said and shut the door closed behind him then make his way to his followers.

* * *

The next morning, when Hao got to Yoh's house, the younger boy was already outside and had been talking with a beautiful mermaid at the edge of the lake, _must be the one Yoh has talked about, Suiryuu_, he thought as he make his way to Yoh.

Just when Hao arrived at Yoh's side, the mermaid changed suddenly into a big long bluish green Dragon with a Sapphire on her forehead, "You." She growled, her voice echoed in the forest and she looked pissed off, "Yoh had told me everything, and I really hate the idea of you absorbing Yoh." Her eyes glaring at Hao, "But it's Yoh decision whether he want to be merge with you or not, even so, I want you to at least let him live a little longer and treat him at your best, if you don't, I will kill you myself." With that threat, she changed back into a mermaid with a wavy green hair and blue eyes before jumped to the lake.

"Ah, Mom!" Yoh whined, but the Deity already swam back deep into the lake, "Moo, she is just too sensitive for her age, she shouldn't just left you like that after voicing her threat." He sighed in resignation, then he looked up to Hao with a wide smile, "Let's go, I will take you to the town, just don't kill the people on sight, it would be troublesome".

Hao frowned slightly, but nodded, he know very well that he should think about Suiryuu's threat seriously, a Deity have great power enough to matches the Great Spirit's power.

Right after they entered the town, Hao nearly unable to keep his words to Yoh, some of the people thoughts are full of bad stuff about Yoh and a few even thinking about harassing them sexually, the only thing stopping him to going into homicidal mode is the fact that he caught a few thoughts of admiration to Yoh. Hao growled when a man walking nearby to them, thinking to gripping Yoh's ass, anger then boiling even more in his chest. He said to Yoh that he won't kill those filthy humans on sight, but Yoh didn't say that he can't beat the humans to pulp.

The man then stopped in front of Yoh, blocking his way, "Hey there, Child of Forest." The man grinning wickedly, "You brought another boy with you today, but don't worry, my interest is still on you." He then bent to kiss Yoh while his hand made it's way to Yoh's ass, and before Hao even make a move to beat the pervert man, Yoh already had the man under his foot.

"He is my twin brother, and as I said before, if you ever try to harassing me again, I will make you pay greatly for it." Yoh said casually as he gripped the man's hair, "Now, I will burn this hair which you are so proud of, pervert." Hao looked around when he heard a few people walking closer.

"Oh, it's The Child of Forest!" One of the people whispered in excitement.

"It seems like he will show us another trick of his Shamanic ability!" The other added enthusiastically, "Wondering which element he will use this time?".

"He said he will burn that stupid good for nothing excuse for a human being's hair, that's mean fire." Another person answered calmly with a grin, "What was the name of the Fairy again?".

"Nikkou." Yoh called as if answering the crowd, the small Fairy fly beside Yoh and then fire appeared on Yoh's hand, easily burning the man's hair.

Hao watched in amusement when the pervert scream in panic even though Yoh didn't even burn his head, only the hair with extra careful not to hurt the man's head skin. After all of the man's hair scorched, Yoh released his grip and take a few step back, "Go, pervert, the next time you try, I will hang you upside down in the middle of the town".

The pervert man trembled and ran away like a demon from hell is after him, then Yoh and Hao get themselves crowded by the people of the town. "Nice to see you again, kid." One of them said happily, "Who is the other kid?".

"He is my twin brother." Yoh answered calmly, then he grinned, "Can someone help me get to the place that sell orange and milk?" his voice cheerful.

A girl then come out of the crowd, "My family shop sell milk!" she nearly yell because of her excitement, "Please come with me, my family will give them to you for free, Child of Forest!".

Yoh grinned, "So excited, you are Mei, right?" he takes a step forward to the girl's direction.

"Not fair, Mei!" A man from the crowd yell, then he turned to Yoh and grin even though Yoh can't see him, "I have oranges, kid, I will give them to you for free!".

Yoh gasped happily, "Really?! Uh, I'm sorry, what is your name again?" his expression turned into excitement.

The man laughed, "It's Robbie, I'm the fruit merchant." he answered cheerfully.

"Ah, Robbie and Mei are unfair!" A Chinese woman yelled, "Child of Forest! Do you want some tea? I will give you some Lavender tea, Rose tea and Jasmine tea for free!".

"You are also unfair Zhang Yue!" A teen boy yelled unhappily, he is more or less 16 years old, "Yoh, I have a fresh vegetables, you can choose whatever you want!" His voice filled with excitement just like everyone else.

"You are the same yourself, Kiku!" The woman named Zhang Yue yelled her answer.

Yoh laughed while Hao stared in disbelief, he knows that humans are a very greedy creature, how they are able to give their merchandise for free is beyond him. But then again, Yoh was able to make Hao told him his biggest secret, maybe his charm is also influential to them? And it's also surprising that these humans don't think stuff like Yoh is a Demon in disguise because of his show of power before, they even admiring him, and they don't shunned him like how people normally reacted when they know he can see spirits. _But, what is they mean by calling Yoh a Child of Forest?_

"Wait everyone, I can go to many place at once." Yoh informed them cheerfully, "And I can't just take everything for free".

"How about we take the items here for you?" Mei asked with a big smile.

"Nice idea, Mei, wait a minute, Yoh." Kiku agreed and walked away immediately.

The other followed after right away, "This is why I don't want you to kill people on sight." Yoh said to him with a smile, "Maybe not all of them are good, but many of them are kind to me even though they know my ability".

Hao smiled softly, "I really couldn't believe my eyes and ears just now." he chuckled softly, "You really able to make people like you, huh?".

Yoh grinned, "I don't know, they are just like other people at first, shunned me because of my blindness and the fact that I'm a Shaman." He admitted cheerfully, "But after a few times coming here, they began to talk to me and understand me, they also respect Nature, so please Hao, don't kill these people when you become Shaman King." He bowed to Hao, "At least think of this as my last wish before absorbing me".

Hao sighed, "Alright, but it's only because they are kind to you." he huffed, "And I decided not to absorb you right away." Yoh has a great potential to be a great Shaman, and Hao did said that he won't absorb Yoh until Yoh get to his strongest point, "I think I will train you and take you with me".

"What?!" A girl named Mei yelled in shock, "You will take him away from here?!" she then turned to Yoh, "Does that mean we can't meet again?".

Yoh laughed, "Don't worry, don't worry!" he shook his head, "Nii-san can teleport, I will make sure he teach me how to, so I can visit you anytime".

"That's nice." Robbie commented, "Oh, here, your oranges, Child of Forest".

"Why are you calling him that?" Hao asked before he could stop himself.

"That's simply because he grown up in the forest, like he is the child of the forest itself." Yue answered calmly, "I heard that even The Great Suiryuu treat him like her own child".

Hao raised an eyebrow at that, he never thought human will know about Deity. "They are thinks of Suiryuu as their land's Guardian Deity, they often give some Offering to her." Yoh explained to Hao, then he turned to the people, "But really, I can't accept this for free".

"Then, how about you sing for us again?" Kiku suggested, "We love your singing, your skill is also high, even higher than those Idols from big cities." that's what he said, but Hao heard his thought, _'We wouldn't take any payment from you, you already like our family after all'_.

Yoh smiled, "Alright, which song?" he asked warmly.

"Tamashii Kasanete!" Mei yelled cheerfully, "I want to hear that one!".

Yoh chuckled at her enthusiasm, "Alright." he nodded, then he inhale deeply.

_asahi wo se ni shite nagameta saki ni wa azayakasugiru niji ga hirogaru_

_kokochi yoi kaze ni fukare ima sekai no hate wo mezasu tabiji he_

_(The morning sun at my back, the moment I looked_

_A too bright rainbow spread [across the sky]_

_Blown by the good-feeling wind_

_Now, to a journey that aims at the end of the world)_

_deau nakama sono egao wayasuragi kureru kara_

_(Because the friends I meet, those smiling faces Give me peace of mind)_

_mimamotte itai shinjiteitai donna toki mo hanarebanare demo_

_kokoro wa itsumo tomo ni aru no sa_

_atatakai nukumori ni_

_Tamashii Kasanete_

_(I want to be watching over them, I want to believe in them_

_No matter what time, no matter if we're apart_

_Our hearts are always together_

_In warmth_

_Our souls overlap)_

By the time Yoh finished his song, the merchants at the market and the people of the town claps their hands, a smile appeared on all their faces. Even Hao has a small smile on his face, Yoh's singing voice is really nice to be heard, and he felt warm when he heard them.

Yoh bowed to them, "Thank you." he said politely. Then they each gave Yoh the stuff they told him before and Yoh walked back to the forest with Hao, "They always asked me to sing every time I went to buy groceries, they never accepted my money." Yoh said softly with a warm smile.

Hao smiled softly to himself, "Because they think of you like their own family." he said calmly, "I and my followers will go tomorrow, so pack everything you want to take with you".

"So sudden, oh well, I will informed everyone then." Yoh nodded, "But you have to teach me how to teleport, I would like to come to my home often, it's calming after all".

Hao smirked, "I will teach you everything I can, but be prepared for the hell training I will give you." he said with a wicked smile, Yoh pout at him as his answer.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : Review Please

* * *

Next Chapter : "He is an interesting fellow."


	4. An Interesting Child of Nature

Chapter 4

* * *

**Disclaimer** : I Don't own Shaman King!

* * *

_Italic stands for thought / dreams/ event from the past_

_'Italic with single quote stands telepathic voice'_

_[Stands for voice from the past]_

-Stands for telephone-

Underline stands for letter

"Quote stands for dialogue"

**Bold stands for emphasis**

**_Bold italic stands for a dangerous tone_**

* * *

**An Interesting Child of Nature**

* * *

Hao stared in amusement when he saw all his followers face turned into disbelief when he said that Yoh will join them, the reason is obvious, Yoh is blind. Hao bet they would never imagine that if they mess with Yoh, they will get beaten up by the blind child, and Hao would love to see their expression.

Yoh chose to wear his yukata for the travel, it's indeed looked good for Yoh in Hao's opinion, he also had a small backpack where he assumed Yoh keep his tea, milk and oranges. Yoh had a simple black sport shoes and a necklace decorated by 8 pendulum shaped sapphire stone, Yoh said that his Spirit friends will rest in each sapphire stones instead of mortuary tablet, Yuki's handmade during her lifetime.

Hao helped Yoh climb the Spirit of Fire's hand, it would be bad if he fell from the Spirit of Fire because of his eyes, "The fight will started in two years, Luchist, you and the rest go to find another who want to join us, I and Yoh will be at the house in Japan, I need to train Yoh everything about Chou Senji Ryakketsu." He said calmly and raised an eyebrow when one of his followers, Blocken, walked to Yoh's back.

Blocken moved to kicked Yoh in mocking manner, Hao know that he wanted to do so out of curiosity, so he stay quiet and let Yoh deal with it. Before Blocken's small foot touched Yoh's leg though, he already pinned down to the ground and his movement sealed by a rope made from Oversoul using Shinrin. "I won't do something so stupid like that, little guy, Blocken was it?" Yoh said calmly, "You should never challenge me again or I will just simply hang you upside down guarded by Kai for 3 hours under midday sunlight." Hao chuckled when Blocken's face turned blue from fear, and it's amusing to see the dark side of Yoh and not the all too kind boy, it's worrying Hao that someone will try to use him if he is in that innocent mode.

"Well, now all of you see that even if he can see, he is still a strong Shaman who had surpassed his disability." Hao stated calmly, "Now, leave, I would like to start training him as fast as possible." His followers scattered away immediately, except for Opacho who already on Spirit of Fire's shoulder.

Hao looked at Yoh, who seemed to notice it since he turned to Hao, "Well, Otouto, why don't I teach you how to make an Oversoul that will be able to take you fly?" He used a more gentler tone than the one he used to his followers, again except to Opacho, "Use your imagination to make the Oversoul that will let you fly".

Yoh sighed, "I can make an Oversoul that will let me fly, it's how to fly with blind eyes that you should teach me, Onii-chan." He rubbed the back of his head, "How I can know the direction I meant to take when I can't see? I'm not success in doing so yet".

Hao raised an eyebrow, "How do you normally walked on the ground without stumbling to anything?" he asked in thoughtful manner.

"I get the help from Riku, I kind of materializing him with a small amount of furyoku and then use his power to make the layout of my surrounding." Yoh explained with a smile, "I tried to use Arashi before, but all I got to know was if there's something in the air but I didn't get to know what." He sighed tiredly, then his head perked up, "Oh, right, I can use that. Why didn't I ever realized it?" He shook his head, "There's a way to fly, what I need to do is only to make a flying Shikigami, I can see what they see so I can get the scenery of my surroundings, making it looked like I have a second eye other than my real one".

"Nice trick." Hao nodded in agreement, "So, try it this instant." He said sternly and pushed Yoh from Spirit of Fire's hand, "I said I won't go easy on my teaching, you won't get a special treatment, Yoh." Yoh pouted but he took out a piece of paper in swallow shape and formed a Swallow bird Shikigami with the paper, "Well, that's an interesting choice." Hao said in interest, "Is there any choice you make it a Swallow?".

"Because I was raised in a forest, this forest have many parts, mountain, river, land, and of course open air. I often watch the scenery in the forest with Mom help, she send me images telepathically so I can see what is there in the forest, and I know that a Swallow is very good at flight in high speed." Yoh explained with a smile, "How about I show you a bit of my power, Nii-chan, I bet you are curious".

"Yeah, right." Hao admitted, he really is curious about Yoh, and since they are in the same side, it's alright to show a bit of affection, right? "Let's see if you can fly following Spirit of Fire from here to our house in Tokyo, a bit far from the town tough".

Yoh nodded, "Now that the Shikigami is ready . . . How fast you want to fly, Nii-chan?" he asked in thoughtful manner.

Hao raised an eyebrow in question, but then mentally smacked himself because Yoh can't see him or his expression, "As fast as a jet plane, I guess." He answered calmly, "Why do you asked?".

"If you want to fly fast, then I need to use reinforcement to match your speed, unless you don't want me to match your speed and invading Spirit of Fire instead." Yoh said with a huff, "A jet plane is faster than normal plane, that make me need the reinforcement to fly as fast as that." He inhaled deeply, "Arashi, Elfrost, get ready." The Bat spirit and the Dragonfly winged Fairy floating beside Yoh as he facing the direction of Tokyo.

Hao nodded in approval, "Good, oh, why don't we have a race? We will see how fast you can get at your fullest, fly from here to Tokyo, the first to get into the sky of Tokyo win and the loser have to make dinner." He challenge with a smirk on his face, "Accept?".

Yoh's reaction make Hao taken aback, Hao never thought Yoh can make that kind of expression. Yoh was grinning maliciously like the predator cornered it's prey, "Then Nii-chan, I will make you cook dinner for us tonight." His grin grow wider and without a command, the Bat spirit changed into Hitodama mode and entered Yoh's wing shape earrings that only now caught Hao's eyes, A big black bat wings formed on Yoh's back from his Oversoul. Then, the Wind Fairy changed into Hitodama mode and disappeared from sight.

"Huh?" Yoh managed to get Hao surprised again, "I never see any Shaman use that kind of technique, why in the world does the Wind Fairy go?" Even if he is surprised, his expression is one of interest and amusement.

Yoh chuckled, "Then we have to exchange technique later, Nii-chan, but now we have our race." Yoh said cheerfully like a kid sing a song, "Race . . .".

Hao smirked, "Start." He finished and make Spirit of Fire fly as fast as he can to Tokyo, he is sure that he can win the race because Spirit of Fire use the air as medium. He looked behind to see how far Yoh can get, but there's no one so he smirked in triumph, _I win already_.

"What are you smirking for, Onii-chan?" Yoh's voice rang causing Hao's eyes widened in surprise, he looked up and found Yoh flying with a smile on his face up above Hao. Hao frowned at the sight, Yoh's wings flapping in the speed of normal bat, but how come he can fly as fast as Soirit of Fire? "I bet you never met with someone in your caliber before, right?".

Hao glare, "So you are saying you are in my caliber? You are too ahead of yourself, boy." He growled and fly faster, even so he can still hear Yoh's cheerful laugh.

"Don't get angry, Nii-chan, Mom always said that you have to stay calm no matter what, unless you are happy." Yoh yelled happily and when Hao felt a gush of wind, he already far in front of Hao.

Hao blinked, "Oh, I see." He said in wonder, "Arashi was not disappeared but merging with the wind so Yoh can control the wind itself, it's not the technique I expected him to use in this young age." He felt a tug on his poncho.

"Hao-sama." Opacho called timidly, "If you not increase your speed then you will lose." Hao snapped out from his shock and increase Spirit of Fire's speed, "Hao-sama's little brother is very interesting".

Hao chuckled and ruffled Opacho's hair, "He is an interesting fellow." He agreed, "I guess that's to be expected from the one learned from Nature herself, with a Deity as his teacher, Yoh might surpassed all of my followers already." He looked at Opacho with a smile, "He really is an interesting fellow, I bet he will be more stronger than now if he learn all my technique".

Opacho grinning widely, "Yes, Hao-sama." She chirped happily.

Hao looked ahead of him and found Yoh far ahead, "I suppose, it's okay for me to lose in speed this once, I need to know his full potential first." he chuckled again, "I wonder if he even need my training, he really got me surprised with his skill".

The first to enter the sky of Tokyo is surprisingly Hao, even though he planned to let Yoh win, Yoh ran out of furyoku just outside of Tokyo. Hao sighed, "Really, Yoh, I guess I need to train you to increase your furyoku first, all of your skill is good but if not get the support of furyoku then it's a waster." He said with a shake of his head, "I will train you physically too, be prepared for my training is not easy".

"Is it as harsh as Suiryuu's training?" Yoh asked in anticipation, "No, I bet I don't need stamina training, what I need is furyoku since Mom didn't know how to increase furyoku." He shook his head and leaned on Hao on Spirit of Fire's hand, "What do you want for dinner?".

Hao smirked, "Make me curry rice." He ordered calmly as he make his little brother stand up, "We are going to land, then Opacho will show you the way to the market".

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : Please Review ^ ^


	5. Yoh Vs Ren

Chapter 5

* * *

**Disclaimer** : I Don't own Shaman King!

* * *

_Italic stands for thought / dreams/ event from the past_

_'Italic with single quote stands telepathic voice'_

_[Stands for voice from the past]_

-Stands for telephone-

Underline stands for letter

"Quote stands for dialogue"

**Bold stands for emphasis**

**_Bold italic stands for a dangerous tone_**

* * *

**Yoh Vs Ren**

* * *

The house is normal looking house, not like one Yoh would expected from a 1000 years old brother like Hao, Yoh would expected Hao to have an old looking big traditional house like the one the Asakura has back in Izumo. "Can you see the house?" Hao asked as he pressed their forehead together, Hao figured that since they are twins, they can shared images with the traditional way of sharing images telepathically.

"Yeah, it's nice." Yoh answered in awe.

Hao pulled back and guide Yoh to the house, "I will start with your training tomorrow, rest for a bit and go buy the groceries, I will write what you need to buy." He told Yoh with a tone that he only use to Opacho before.

"Yes, Nii-chan." Yoh said nonchalantly and wandered off to the sofa and flopped down with a sigh of contentment, just like what a child do, causing Hao to chuckled fondly at him.

* * *

"Yoh, you finished the training for stamina, now for your night training, I want you to do some Hyoui Gattai or Oversoul for as long as you can." Hao ordered while reading the newspaper of that day, "Do it wherever you want, Opacho will keep an eye of you so don't slack off, I want to see how long you can last".

"Hao-sama." Opacho called with a giggle, Hao didn't looked up from his newspaper, "Yoh-sama already gone since the time you said 'do it wherever you want'." She giggle happily as Hao looked at her with startled expression.

Hao sighed in defeat, "What if he lost? Keep an eye on him, will you? Opacho." He said in concern, Opacho blinked for a moment, "What is it, Opacho?".

Opacho grinning widely, "Hao-sama worried about Yoh-sama!" she told him happily, "Opacho will watch over Yoh-sama, Hao-sama don't worry." With that she gone into trance-like state to watch Yoh in Spirit form.

Hao sighed but smile, "You are right, Opacho, I'm worried about Yoh since this is the first time I have a little brother, not to mention he is in my side." He shook his head in wonder and continue reading.

* * *

Yoh walked slowly to the graveyard he saw from the layout earlier, he hummed happily on the way with all his Spirit friends following him. Yoh had sensed Opacho following him but he ignore the little girl, Hao want her to watch Yoh so Yoh will let Opacho do her job, because normally Yoh would never allowed anyone to stalked him.

Yoh arrived at the hill of the graveyard, "Hello there, ghost-san, waiting for someone?" Yoh asked the ghost on the hill casually as he flopped down beside the ghost, the ghost didn't answer him though. Yoh sighed and smile, "My name is Yoh, what is your name?".

The ghost answered this time, "I'm Amidamaru, a samurai, how do you know I'm here while your eyes closed?" Yoh grinned at the ghost.

"I can sense your reiryoku, so I know there's a strong ghost here." Yoh answered cheerfully, "Why do you here? What makes you unable to move on to the next world?".

Yoh heard the ghost sighed, "I'm waiting for my friend, 600 years ago, we make a promise here, but he didn't come." The ghost said calmly but there's no sadness in his voice, only loneliness.

Yoh dislike that kind of feeling, "I see." he commented slowly, "I have to train myself if you don't mind." Hao told him to make an Oversoul or performing Hyoui Gattai for as long as he can, so he decided he would make an Oversoul, "Kai, Catty, Elfrost, Oversoul Animal Mode." Yoh make Oversouls using air as medium this time, the three Spirits materialized and ran off as they please.

Yoh lie down on the grass with his hands below his head, "Now, in this kind of situation is where I wish I have my sight, I want to see the stars." Yoh sighed half-heartedly.

"How did you lose your sight?" The ghost asked, Yoh can only heard curiosity in his voice so he smiled.

"Yohmei was angry to me because I was too lazy, he hit me hard enough that I fell from a short cliff, when I awoke, I already lost my sight." Yoh explained calmly, he sat up when Kai ran to him and barks urgently, "What's wrong, Kai?" he asked in worry, the only time Kai barked was when he found something is not right.

Yoh stood up abruptly and jumped back in time for a voice yelled, "Chuuka Zanmai!" Yoh managed stand out of the way but his blindfold cut off from his eyes.

"Ah, my blindfold." Yoh pouted, "Who are you? Why do you attack me?" he asked in sulking manner.

"Heh, so Asakura Hao go blind now? It's an easy work for me to kill you now." The voice answered, "I'm Tao Ren, I come here to kill you, Asakura Hao. I will be the one to be the Shaman King." It's sounded like a boy in Yoh's age, but arrogant and over-confident, making Yoh scowled at the boy.

"You want a fight? You get it." Yoh closed his eyes to hide his unseeing eyes, "Tao Ren, who is your Spirit partner?".

"Oh, right, you can't see." Ren said mockingly, "My Guardian Spirit is Bason, a Chinese Warlord from 600 years ago, I will kill you so treat that information as your gift to the next world." Yoh caught a sound of Ren jumped upwards, meaning he will launched another attack like before.

Yoh huffed as he broke all his previous Oversouls, "You make my good mood disappeared." He mumbled, "Chinese Shaman Tao Ren and Chinese Warlord Bason! I'm sorry but I will kick your ass!" he yelled angrily.

* * *

"Hao-sama." Opacho called, "Yoh-sama caught up in a fight that targeting you".

Hao stood up, "Yoh will win." He said confidently, "But it will be a good things to do to watch Yoh fight than just staying here doing nothing." He mumbled to himself, "I will arrived in a second".

* * *

"As if! Bason! Hyoui Gattai 100 Percent!" Ren yelled, "Chuuka Zanmai!" As Yoh caught the wind moving in high speed that enough to cut something, he jumped back from his spot and landed a few meters back.

Yoh chuckled in excitement, "What a nice skill you have, Ren." He said cheerfully, then he lift his hand, "Let's see, who will be the best fighting with a Warlord? Ah, that's right, Catty." As Yoh felt the Cat Spirit on his palm, he pressed the Spirit to his chest, "Hyoui Gattai!" Yoh can felt his ears become furry like cat's, his fingernails sharpened, and a tail on his back, and with Hyoui Gattai, Yoh can count on the spirit to tell him where his opponent is.

"Heh, what can a Cat do against blade?" Ren asked with confident in his voice.

Yoh's vein popped, "Now, you are too arrogant, I dislike people like you." He growled, "What a Cat can do against blade, you asked? I will show you, but be ready to regret your words!" Sensing where Bason's reiryoku is and attacked.

"Heh! Weak!" Ren yelled, "I will simply cut you in half!" Indeed, Yoh can heard the weapon, some kind of staff, moved in the air to him from up above.

Yoh grinned, "You really are stupid, Ren." He said with a smirk and grabbed the weapon when it's coming down and take a turn to make himself standing on Ren's weapon, then he ran through the weapon to get to where he felt the reiryoku and furyoku in the center on the land and stabbed his claw at it's direction.

Yoh's ears twitched when Kai barked and he stopped his hand instantly, "W, why did you stop?" Ren asked with shaky voice and the sound vibrating to Yoh's hand, that's mean Yoh's right hand get to Ren's neck already.

"Because I never want to kill, beside, I don't want to kill in a one-side fight, it's not my style." Yoh retreated from his position and landed to the ground, "From the start, you are not in my level, I fought you only because you make my good mood disappear and disturbed my training, I just want to give you a mental blow for your act to cause me have to get punished by Asakura Hao".

"What?" Ren asked in surprise, "Then you are not Asakura Hao? Who are you then? Your face is the same as him, that's why I thought you are him".

Yoh wanted to answer but someone beat him to it, "He is my little twin brother, Asakura Yoh." A voice similar to Yoh answered, Ren looked up to see a boy with Yoh's face and longer hair standing on top of one of the tree.

Ren frowned when Hao jumped from the tree and walked leisurely to their place, "My family get the information that the only heir in Asakura family is Asakura Hao, how come you are suddenly have a brother?" he asked in confusion.

"Maybe because your source is not good?" Hao asked casually, "Anyway, since you disturbed my brother's training, you have to pay".

Ren's eyes narrowed, "Why must I?" he asked in challenge.

"If not then, I will kill you." Hao answered simply with a smile.

Ren's eyes narrowed even more, "How much?" he growled.

Yoh laughed cheerfully, "Oh, Ren, Nii-chan said that you have to pay, but not with money, he already has too much money." He said with a big smile, "More likely Hao-niichan will make you work for us".

Hao chuckled, "No, I will do no such thing." He answered, "But I would make him be your opponent tonight, he have to at least help with your training, that way you can learn how to fight against this kind of fighting style." And as he turned around to go, in whisper he added, "And for my amusement".

"I heard that!" Ren yelled in anger.

Yoh laughed again, then because Ren didn't leave with any choice, he end up sparring with Yoh until Ren collapse from exhaustion even though Yoh can still standing and laughing happily. From that day, Ren vowed to himself that he will defeat Yoh someday, then he will defeat Hao and become Shaman King.

* * *

To be continued . . .

* * *

Froim : Please review! XDDD


End file.
